Clara in School
by Hannah.Thats It
Summary: Highschool AU where Clara goes to Torchwood high and meets the whole Tardis gang and what if her friend the Doctor is just more then a friend. Lots of Whouffle and maybe just the smallest bit of doctor/rose.
1. Chapter 1

It was Clara Oswalds first day at Torchwood high and she was very scared, she really didn't want to be the new girl. She was about to make it thru the front doors without embarrassing herself when she bumped into a tall boy with a nose that could have poked her eye out if she hadn't had her head down

"Oh I'm sorry" He said stumbling thru each syllable "Wait are you new girl? I've literally never seen you around" she nodded shyly.

"Is it that obvious I have no idea whats happening" She said almost laughing he smiled.

"I'm Rory" he said she knew he was trying to make her feel better so she thought she should make him know he was.

"Oh the first boy I fancied was named Rory" She said scaring him "Well actually her name was Nina I was going through something" He just laughed smiling at her.

"Your funny" He told her "I hope to see you around" He gave a quick smile and walked away.

Did she just make her first new friend, that was great! She got her schedule and went to her first class, grade 9 english…. She hoped it was good. When she walked in she saw Rory sitting alone at a desk texting someone

"Nina" She shouted hoping to get his attention he looked up and saw her "Mind if I sit here" She asked walking over to him.

"Why not, come sit with me this class would just be more fun with your jokes" He told her and he was right all she did was crack jokes about some of the students in the class and what the teacher had said.

….

When the bell rang for the class to be over, she happily made her way to cooking she couldn't wait, it was her favorite class. When she got there the teacher was sitting at her desk staring at a plate of muffins trying to mark them with her eyes

"Um hello" Clara said shyly the teacher looked up and gave a quick bright smile.

"Ah are you Clara my new student"

"Yup thats me" She lightly chuckled Clara looked around to see that the whole class was empty "Guess I'm early huh?" She laughed asking if it was okay if she tried making a souffle before the class started. She was just pouring the milk into the bowl when a tall handsome boy with floppy brown hair came into the class covered in soot and what looked like goo.

"Hello miss" He said to the teacher as he walked over to the sink to wash himself up.

"What have you done this time John" The teacher sighed.

"Might have tried to mix some chemicals in science that weren't supposed to be mixed" He gave her a sheepish smile, he had just noticed Clara who had stood there jaw dropped "Ah are you the new girl guess we are partners nice to meet you, you can call me the Doctor".

"Doctor who?" She couldn't help but ask as she tilted her head slightly to the right, the Doctor just smiled he loved that line.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara couldn't help but look straight into the odd boys sad eyes and feel a pang of something that she had never felt before.

"Just the Doctor" He told her snapping the small girl out of her daze " So what you making" He tilted his head to look at the oven behind her.

"A souffle" She stated knowing what look he would give her but he just smiled like he thought it was cool. The bell rang and the teacher said the students should get into partners and start the cupcake recipe she gave them as the other students walked in the Doctor gave her a goofy grin like he had a mad idea

" So Souffle girl lets cook, you ready" He asked. Clara liked that, souffle girl, it just felt right so she gave him a nod and and he grabbed her hand to drag her to their kitchen they were cooking in they both let out and childish laugh.

By the time they put the cupcakes in the oven they were both covered in flour and the Doctor had a bit of egg in his floppy hair the teacher gave them a look but they didn't care they were both laughing too much at the way each of them looked.

"So that was an adventure huh" he sighed

" Yeah it was mad" Clara said threw fits of giggles she gave him a small smile and pulled the piece egg that was dangling from his brown mop. He didn't speak for a moment just looked into her beautiful eyes and something deep inside of him stirred, it hadn't done that since the first time he saw Rose he coughed and looked at the egg

" You're impossible" he stated " You know that, thats your fault I had that egg there" Clara burst out laughing but still inside she wished her moment with the Doctor had lasted longer.

They talked and cleaned up the kitchen while they waited for the cupcakes but then Clara's phone went off. Her souffle was done! She ran to the oven she was using for it and pulled out a sinked in souffle.

" Great" Was all she grumbled placing it on the counter and walking away. The Doctor looked at her confused

" Why did you run off" He asked looking straight at her, she wish he would stop doing that it was like he saw right past her walls and right in to her deepest parts of her "You looked excited but now you seem sad, cheer up souffle girl" He said walking over and taking her hand to go back to their kitchen.

The cupcakes ended well and they got an A getting them the best grades in the class. The bell for lunch was about to ring and all Clara could think was where she was going to eat that day when the mad boy she had quickly become friends grabbed her hand and turned her so she was face to face with him

" Who are you eating with today" he asked,

" No one" was all she told him. That was just what he wanted to hear, he grabbed her small hand in his large one and dragged her to the Cafeteria where he weaved his way to his friends usually tabel and found all his companions/ best friends all sitting around that table a spot for him left.

Clara was breath heavily as the boy still holding her hand was a very fast runner.

" Hey guys" The Doctor almost yelled to die down the chatter of his very large group. A course of hello's and hey's came at him but as always one stood out

" Hey Doctor" Rose almost sang trying to make eye contact with the boy of her dreams but his eyes were fixed on someone whose eyes were fixed on him and they both looked like they never wanted to look away, he looked up and saw Rose looking he gave her a small smile before starting to speak again.

" Alright everyone I want you to meet my new friend Clara" he started flailing his arms to show her off " Clara this is Martha,"

" Welcome aboard Clara" The dark haired girl said giving a two finger salute

"Donna," a sassy looking ginger perked up and gave her a smile

"So alien boy dragged you in too huh" she smirked, Clara giggled.

"Amy," another ginger with the body of what looked like a goddess smiled

" Raggedy Man another stray?" She asked playfully the Doctor hada spreading redness on his face that went farther after every comment

"and Amy's boyfriend Rory" Rory looked up and broke out into a smile

"Nina!" Clara said very happily, the Doctor gave her a quizzical look and she told him she would explain latter

"Jack" The Doctor pointed at a very attractive boy who made eyes at Clara angering the Doctor very much

" Captain Jack Harkness" He stretched his hand out.

The Doctors arm was very quickly around his new friends shoulders not wanting her to fall for the attractive boy,

"Sorry not interested" Clara said making the whole table laugh

" You know speaking of interested" The Doctor spoke up "Asked Ionto out yet, Jack?".

Jack placed his head on the table a long groan coming from his mouth

"I hate you" Jack stated. The rest of the group was introduced Sara Jane, Mickey and Rose, Clara didn't really know what to feel about Rose as the way the Doctor said her name was as if he was talking about his true love but why should she care its not like she liked him…

The Doctor sat down in his usual chair In between Donna and Sara Jane when he noticed that there was no room for Clara little, noticing this Rose put on a face of fake sympathy

"Oh thats sucks that you can't sit with us" Rose said making Mickey, Amy and Donna all send her very threatening glairs. The Doctor not noticing how Rose was being would not let Clara leave.

"Here ya go" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her onto his lap a laugh came out of Clara's mouth

"Ya sure about this" Her northern accent very thick, his answer was taking a container of custard and another of fish fingers and began eating offering them to Clara, she took one out of curiosity and really liked it. This image really hurt Rose, the Doctor was always her's no matter what he would run to her side to help her or make her laugh, just then Rose's ex-boyfriend Mickey grabbed her hand, Rose looked at him quizzically

"Mick we're not dating anymore, what ya doin" she asked maybe just a little to rude he gave her a smipithetic smile

"I know what its like to watch the person you love fall for someone else", it then dawned on her that she had once did this to him.

" So" The Doctor said to the whole group "T.A.R.D.I.S. after school" he asked already knowing the answer

"Tardis? what's that?" Clara asked quizzically

"Oh it's my tree house wanna come with us" The Doctor explained hoping she would want to come. Rose felt like crying it took the Doctor years to invite people to his Tardis, Rose was special as she only had to wait three months but this girl, this impossible girl invited the same day he met her. The bell finnaly rang for lunch to be over and the day went on with one thought in everyone in team tardis mind who was this girl and why was the Doctor falling head over heels for her?


	3. Chapter 3

Clara had made it through her first day of school and had actually made some friends like Amy and the Doctor, man was that boy mad but a good person too. She was finally walking out of her now least favorite class physics when the Doctor appeared in front of the classes door with a crazy smile on his face

"So you in 's class huh great guy right…" He asked her putting his arm around her as he walked her to the front of the school where everyone at lunch except Jack was waiting talking about some old fun they had been through

"we all ready to go" the Doctor almost yelled to the group they all gave out hoots and yups, Rose then walked up to the Doctor ready to run with him when she saw his hand was already being held by this new girl who seemed to be in as much love with him as she was. With no more words they all walked out the front foyer then they all broke into a run Clara at first was getting dragged by the floppy haired boy but the figured out where they were going and ran at her normal speed which surprisingly was faster than the Doctor who was the fastest in the group that confused everyone. After a long time they all stopped heaving for breath in front of a tree with a small looking blue box at the top,

"Well that is too small for us to all fit is it just going to us in there cause I just met you and I and don't really feel like crawling into a snog box" Clara state looking at the Doctor who was going very red, so was Rose but for different reasons.

"It's not a snog box" he protested getting many looks from the rest of the group as they knew he had once used it for exactly that when a space haired girl had lived in town. Clara looked up the latter then down at her skirt this was not going to end well,

"Clara, ladies first" The Doctor stated flourishing his hands making him look like a gigantic dork.

"You first" she stated not backing down,

"Why me?" this girl was confusing the Doctor very much

"I'm wearing a skirt eyes front soldier" she smirked as he began his way up

"My eyes are always front" he yelled back just then he felt eyes staring at him

"Mine aren't" she sang getting a good look at his arse before venturing up the latter herself.

Donna was getting very tired of this girl flirting with half of her OTP well the other was stuck at the back of the group hanging with her ex, she had to do something and quick.

Clara finally climbed into the small box waiting for an explanation when she found out it was not a small box at all but a gigantic room with at least three other rooms branching off it, all she could muster was a excited and confused squeak making everyone with the exception of Rose and Donna laughing as that was honestly what they all did

"Well," the Doctor smirked " say it, they all do"

Clara ran back out taking in the small outside then back into the main room

"It's smaller on the outside" she breathed out getting a bigger laugh from most of them except Rose, Donna couldn't help it and the most shocked look from the Doctor

" Well that a new one" he said to her as he started to laugh, the day went on with truly interesting adventures most ending in somehow Rose blaming Clara for how rubbish they were to Donna. When everyone had to go home at 5:30 they all yelled goodbye to each other Clara had to call her mom as she had no idea how to get home so she asked her to pick the girl up at the Doctor's house.

Clara and the Doctor walked to his house which wasn't that far from the TARDIS and sat on his front porch just looking at the clouds in the sky pointing out ones that they thought looked like something. After a while Clara placed her head on the Doctor's shoulder and let out a big sigh,

"What" the Doctor asked know she was on the verge of saying something he was so happy that she was leaning on him anything she said would just make things better

"Don't laugh at me" she stated not moving from her spot "But I move alot and this by far has been the best first day ever" she had moved her head tilting it so she could look into his big sad eyes, she started leaning in her lips just an inch from his when a loud honk came from the street

"Clara your mother almost has dinner finished we need to go" Mr. Oswald yelled through the open window, Clara groaned her forehead falling back onto the Doctor's shoulder before falling into a fit of laughter

"Well thats my cue to leave I'll see you tomorrow then" she giggled walking towards her fathers car settling into the passengers seat, the car started to move her father giving her a pointed look and telling her they were talking when they got home when the Doctor jumped from his spot on the porch yelling as loud as he could to get the brown haired girl's attention

"I'll see you in class Souffle Girl" his wild grin was all she needed to see to know that what had happened before her father showed up would not be forgotten.

* * *

**I am honestly a horrible person I'm already writing the next chapter and if any of you like River and the Doctor you're going to love the next chapter…. **_**flashbacks.**_ **Any way favorite and follow pretty please also I love it when you guys review because sometimes I answer you guys and we might end up having a conversation, love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

Clara spent most of tuesday wondering where the Doctor was, he wasn't in any of her classes that day and he was no where to be seen at lunch, Clara sat in her spot next to Amy always looking over her shoulder hoping she would at least see a flash of his floppy brown hair

"He sometimes disappears for days at a time" Amy whispered to Clara placing a hand on her knee trying to comfort her "We'll all probably hear some nerdy story about how he followed around some silly rare frog and found a whole nest of them" Amy finished, making a giant smile break out on her face "Hey so anyway we have no school for the rest for the week cause it's only the first and all, and all the girls in our group are sleeping over at my place tonight wanna come" Amy asked as she started pulling food out of her lunch bag Clara saw the apple Amy plopped on the table had a smile carved into it, Clara really wanted to sleep over but she was getting really odd vibes from Rose like she was not welcomed by her. Amy could see Clara's eyes on the blonde

"She is going to be there but trust me I'll kick her out if she's rude to you, please come" Amy begged falling out her chair onto her knees beside Clara, the rest of the group gave them odd looks but laughed along with Clara as she nodded trying to get the words in between chuckles

"Fine, yes, I'll come get off your knees Amy" Clara finally got out falling on the floor next to Amy her giggling not stopping till the bell rang for next period.

When the final bell went Clara found her mom's car at the front she yanked open the passenger seat's door and sat herself down

"So mum my friend invited me over for a sleepover tonight cause there isn't any school tomorrow can I pretty please go?" The 14 year old blurted out. Her mom gave her a quick look before starting the car up and took the first left on their way home

"Honey it's only the second day of school and I haven't even met this girl, honey I don't think it's safe tell me atleast you have this girls home number so I can call her parents" Clara fumbled through her bag pulling out a scrap piece of paper and handing it to her mom.

2 hours later and a very long call her mom finally said she could go Clara ran up to her room and threw her favorite pair of pjs and a pair of jeans and her favorite tank top in the bag she then notice that the outfit she was wearing was not a sleepover outfit so she traded her skirt and blouse for black tights, oversized jumper and her grey ankle booties,

"Mum I'm ready" Clara yelled as she ran down the stairs to the kitchen to find her mom grabbing some vegetables out of the fridge

"Honey you won't be stay for dinner to bad, well let me get my keys" her mom looked disappointed but Clara really didn't notice as she was too excited about going to Amy's. It was about 5:20ish when they drove up to the curb and Amy and Martha were outside sitting on her lawn talking, she leaned over to her mom and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping out of the car her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Welcome to my humble abode " Amy said bowing like a proper prince Clara began to laugh at her new friends ridiculous actions when Martha caught on to the act and bowed her self

"May I take you bag m'lady" Her hand was out palm up, Clara swiftly took the bag of her shoulder and placed it in her friends hand smirking she curtsied knowing this game was not going to end for a bit

"Thank you good sirs may we go inside now" Clara tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't do it she and the girls burst out laughing falling on to the freshly cut lawn. Amy was the first to be able to stop her fits of laughter and sat up,

"Well Clara are you ready for the craziest sleepover you will ever have" Amy had a dangerous glint her eye's when she spoke those words and all Clara could do was smirk knowing she picked good friends.

**Sorry this one didn't have the flash back in the chapter I think the Sleepover is only going to be in two parts but if I'm liking where the sleepovers plot is going I'll keep with it for maybe 3 also the boys might make an appearance for a game of truth or dare I just really want some angst coming from Rose in the next little bit also the new chapter is almost done so I'll update soon **


	5. Chapter 5

Clara jaw dropped when she saw the inside of Amy's house in was gigantic Donna, Sara Jane and Rose were all sitting on a couch watching T.V. Clara clued in that she was the the last one there

"Oh sorry, am I late" Clara said worried she held the girls up Amy shook her head rolling her eyes and she dragged her over the couch

"You aren't late these girls just always show up way too early" Donna gave Amy an offended look gaining a laugh for the whole group

"You never said when we could show up so actually its your fault' the second ginner pointed out

"She's got you there Amy" Rose shrugged taking the remote from Sara Jane and started flipping through channels until a Horror movie flashed up on the screen and Rose left it there as background noise

"You bake right" Sara Jane asked Clara as she slipped off the couch and went over to Amy's very large kitchen and started to rummage through the pantry

"I love to bake, I've been doing it since I was 5" Clara answered slowly walking towards the older girl. Sara Jane smirked as she laid out the ingredients in front of her

"Well then you're helping me make cookies" the girl instructed before grabbing her the wrist and handing her ingredients to mix. Half an hour later Clara and Sara Jane had just put the first batch of cookies in the oven and both found their way to the massive couch Clara landed in a giggling heap next to Martha, Sara landed beside Rose who oddly was giving her a death glare just before anyone could say anything a very loud came from the kitchen Amy jumped a bit before leaping over the couch and slowly made her way over to the kitchen when out from nowhere Rory, Mickey, Jack and the Doctor appeared laughing as Amy had let out a high pitched scream when the scared her

"The party has arrived" Jack announced smirking placing his arm around a very angry looking Amy who when his arm landed on her shoulders she hit him square in the gut

"You really deserved that one mate" Rory laughed going over to Amy who seemed so much more at ease when he walked closer to her. Clara tried to look anywhere else then the boy she had fallen hard for and it was only a week they had know each other when she finally got the courage to look him in the eyes he wasn't looking at her but at a blonde who was running at him for a hug, Clara's heart sunk but she wasn't going to let that blonde ruin her night,

" So may I ask why the bloody hell are you here" Clara said challenging the boys with a cock of her eyebrow

" That bloke over there missed you" Mickey stated shoving his thumb in the Doctor's direction a blush was very apparent on his face Rose detached herself from the Doctor very quickly after that moving herself closer to Mickey who tensed up in her presence.

"Did you miss me Souffle?" He asked jokingly but it seemed like there was something more there

"Not at all" Clara said sarcastically rolling her eyes "I didn't even notice you were gone" Clara smirked while the Doctor stuck his tongue out at her. For awhile all they did was hang, talk and tell Clara old stories about the Doctor and his companion's it was good fun and everything was fine, the Doctor had even worked up the courage to sling his arm around Clara's shoulders until Jack spoke up with an evil idea

"Alright this is all fun and all but I say we raise the stakes a bit, lets play truth or dare" everyone reluctantly agreed wondering what evil things the boy had in mind. After they formed a circle with Amy on one side of Clara and the Doctor on the other sadly Rose was on the other side of the Doctor Clara could tell Rose didn't like her but she still didn't know why so she was determined to find out tonight. It started off simple questions like have you ever had a drink before and drink a milkshake with mustard until it was Jack's turn thats when it went to hell

"Clara" he started moving all eyes onto the brunette "Truth or Dare?" most people had said truth but the wat he was looking at her and the Doctor whose arm was still around her shoulder didn't make her feel safe so she took the baby way

"Truth" she answered one or two people groaned but she didn't care she was not letting Jack win. Jack did a little pout before smirking as if he had won

"Was there any special person in your life before you moved her" Clara's face fell as if he had brought back bad memories

"Yes his name was Danny I loved him but he changed he was fighter but he's no longer him" Clara answered The Doctor started to shuffle away slowly feeling how uncomfortable it had become the game had kept going the mood was a bit more somber but it all picked up when Martha who now Clara could see was working with Jack asked the Doctor the fateful question

"Truth or Dare" she challenged him

"Dare" he shrugged not really thinking

"I dare you to kiss Clara"

and the whole room went silent.

**Hate me yet? Anyway I think in a weeks time I'm going to post a new one-shot about the 100 I've been working on it for awhile and it's almost done what do you guys think should I post it or not? Any way love you all see you next week for the update….**


	6. Chapter 6

Clara went as red as Amy's hair but she was as stubborn at amulet and would not back down from a fight. Before anyone could say anything she moved in one swift motion in front of the Doctor and her hands had a firm grip around each of his suspenders and pulled him forward so he was only a inch from her face

"Sorry about this" she whispered before pulling his lips to hers. The kiss was soft but heated, his hands found their way to her hips while one of her hands released his suspender and ran through his soft floppy brown hair. It felt like they were the only ones in the room and it was amazing not like she would say that out loud, she was about to step back when she felt a hand that was not the Doctor's unless he somehow had three hands and she got shoved back, so did the Doctor and the next thing she saw was a very angry blonde glaring at the Doctor, who was very red

" you're still in public I hope your remember" She almost spat at him huffing and sitting back in her spot leaving a very flustered Doctor confused with his friend state, but Clara knew she was jealous and something in Clara swelled knowing she had gotten to the blonde. Her head was still light as she fell back into her spot beside Amy who was quietly chuckling and slapping a hysterical Rory's arm. The Doctors turn was uneventful and sine ought Clara was the one asking the question and she had a truly evil plan

"Micky truth or dare" Mick hadn't been called on much so he was very surprised to hear his name,

"Dare, why not". That was exactly was Clara was hoping for, panic filled Martha's eyes when Clara gave the girl a cocky grin

" Kiss Martha" Jack burst out laughing applauding the brunet. The kiss was longer than she expected and Micky stayed beside Martha afterwards surprising everyone with his confidence. At that point the game died off and a horror movie was put on the big screen Amy had. There were two couches and two bean bag chairs. Clara was squished between Amy and The Doctor as always and spent most of the movie hiding her eyes from the screen using the Doctor. Clara had felt awkward at first being so touchy with the Doctor but after the first death all doubt flew out the window. It was midnight when the boys left and the girls all curled up on Amy's Berle floor upstairs. Clara was shaken awake in the early early morning and who she saw above wasn't a big surprise.

**Hey it's me. You must hate my guts. Cause this is weak ass stuff and it took me over a year to update you all. Send me hate, cause I deserve it right now. I think I have a slight idea no where I'm going with all of this and I'm going to end it at the end of grade 10. It's summer and I travel a bunch so I'll write late into the night and most days! Thank you to who ever is still reading this, I love you and I want to thank you for putting up with my bullshit..**


	7. Chapter 7

Brown eyes stared down at Clara, Rose Tyler coming into focus above the small brunette. She didn't say anything as she stood up and gestured Clara to follow her outside. Clara had made the mistake of not wearing shoes and the morning dew was making it very hard for her not to shiver in her plaid shorts and tank top. Rose came out with two mugs steam pouring out from them,

"Listen I know I come off as a bitch" Rose confessed as she passed a mug to Clara and sat down beside Clara on a old wood bench "it's just the Doctor is one of my oldest friends and I'm protective". Clara raised an eyebrow because protective wasn't the word she would have picked.

"I get it, but honestly you were kind of defensive from the first time we met", Rose took a deep breath and Clara could tell it was story time

"The last time the Doctor was involved with anyone was about a year ago, her name was River and even though it hurts to say it, they were perfect for eachother. Everything was fine between the two until the middle of grade 8 when her cousin came to town, she got into both their heads and tricked them into a big fight and they broke up. River moved in with her cousin a week later and none of us have heard from her since. The Doctor found out later on that everything was a lie and tried to reach her for about a month but nothing, he was so hurt it took us weeks to get him to talk to us" Rose finally looked Clara in the eyes and she understood, when the Doctor hurt so did all of them. Clara took a minute to wrap her head around it all

"Okay I understand, but can't you give me a chance, let you see I'm not her" the blonde laughed and shook her head getting up and walking to the door

" I can't afford to give you a chance, I love him and I can't sit back and watch him get hurt again. So I'm going to ask nicely don't start anything with him okay, back off" and with that the blonde made her way back upstairs leaving the small girl with her thoughts. At first she understood that Rose was trying to keep her friend safe but the more she thought about it the more angry and offended she got. How dare she tell her to stay away, act like she was just some bitch that was going to break his heart. Clara sat there for a bit knowing she had to prove this girl wrong. Even if it took the whole school year to do so.

**Boom River back story. So wow I actually updated. I am going to update probably once more this week because I'm leaving for two weeks and might not have Internet during that time but I will try to write so when I get back I have something to give you all. Love you all!333333**


	8. Chapter 8

Clara couldn't sleep after she got back up to Amy's room, she just laid there waiting for the other to wake up. Fortunately it didn't take the others long and soon enough Clara was sitting at big table with all the girls scarfing down cereal and eggs. Rose had been eying Clara all morning and Amy had started to catch and asked Clara if she would stay till 2 instead of leaving at 12 like most of the girls. The others last soon after they ate and Clara found herself sitting on a couch between Martha and Amy  
" Okay I saw the looks blondie was giving you, did something happen" the ginger asked turning to look at the girl in the middle "cause seriously she's an old friend and I love her and all but I'm done with her bullshit". Clara looked up at her newfound friend grateful for the girl,  
"She told me about River", in that moment both of the girls went silent, neither talking for a bit before Amy screamed out in anger and starts to pace around the room.  
" I cannot believe she would stoop so low and tell you about River, that is so bitchy. I am going to kill her!" Amy went on like that for a bit until Clara and Martha could calm her down enough to talk without punching something. Martha moved herself in front of the two on the coffee table so she could talk easier,  
" okay first off tell us what she told you in case she changed anything. I wouldn't really put it past her" Clara took her time telling them everything she had been told, " she didn't change a thing" Martha looked bewildered and Amy letting out a dark laugh.  
"Amy and River were really close and still are" Martha explained why,  
"wait do you still talk to her. Rose said she would talk to any of you"' Amy nodded and took a deep breath, Clara could tell this was really getting to her.  
" River and me never lost contact, she was like a sister to me. You can't John though, if he found out I don't think he would ever forgive me" something sunk in Clara's stomach, the Doctor still had feelings for his ex, but she understood, she never stopped loving Danny. Amy saw the look on the brunette's face and put her arm around the small girl,  
" I'm sorry I said that, I wasn't thinking"  
"it's fine, everyone has baggage, remember that guy I mentioned last night, Danny" both girls nodded wondering where this was going " well about 5 months ago he got hit by a car and he forgot about me" a single tear fell down her face " I was the first in to see him, he's s friends insisted and when I got their he asked if I was lost, no matter what I did it was like the year we had been together was gone from his mind". Amy was holding Clara at this point and Martha was trying to mask her shock, " After about three weeks of trying I finally gave up, I'm still in contact with his friends, they were my friends too, pretty much family" Clara couldn't help it, she cried like a baby every time she thought about her life before moving. The girls didn't say anything for a bit but after a moment Amy shot up and ran to the kitchen, she came back minutes later with three mugs on a tray and a wicked smile on her face,  
"I have this terrible influence of a aunt who when she found out I was going into grade nine gave my a book full of tips and tricks on how to survive high school. This is her pick me up tea" Clara took her mug and sniffed it, cautious of it content " red rose tea, honey and a splash of whiskey" Martha choked on her cup and sat it down beside her on the table  
"Bloody Hell Amy!" Amy just shrugged and took a sip from her cup  
"The tea almost fully covers the booze and after the conversation we just had, I think we all need a drink".

By 2 Clara had calmed down thanks to 2 cups of the pick me up tea and a cup of coffee, Amy had made her promise to text her later on that night and had made plans with Martha to go to laser tag later on that month. Clara slept the whole drive home but was wide awake when she the Doctor sitting on her front porch,  
" What are you doing here" Clara sat beside him as her mom quietly slipped inside but left the door open just a crack so she could hear.  
" I just wanted to talk about last night" his blush was working its way all across his face and down his neck. Before he could say anything else from his prepared speech she kissed him. It was different then before, it was frantic like she was waiting for bad news. It wasn't until Clara's father coughed very loudly that they broke apart.  
" All I have to say is I would very much like to keep doing that" the Doctor beamed at her statement  
"I would too"

**So I'm back from my trip and in my defence I had what I had written saved of pages on my Ipad and I couldn't charge it while I was out of town. So here you go…. Please review I always love feedback from you guys. See you all soon.**

**-Hannah**


End file.
